


Rigged With Mistletoe / Опутанные омелой

by gwhiz138



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Background Pete/Mikey, Background Relationships, Basement Gerard Way, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda High School AU, M/M, Mistletoe, basement!gerard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существовала лишь единственная причина, по которой Джерард согласился на то, чтобы Майки притащил его на ежегодную рождественскую вечеринку к Питу Вентцу: Фрэнк Айеро. Единственный друг Майки, с которым Джерард мог вести нормальный разговор. Но дыхание Джерарда практически останавливается, стоит ему провести какое-то время с этим ребёнком, и когда он понимает, что находится под омелой рядом с Фрэнком не более чем в трёх футах, ему приходится пересмотреть некоторые вещи. !Christmas AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rigged With Mistletoe / Опутанные омелой

**Author's Note:**

> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2702626.

\- Джерард, пожалуйста, – Майки стоял в дверном проёме комнаты брата, одетый в чёрную застёгнутую рубашку и чистые джинсы. Джерард даже мог почувствовать запах его одеколона, хотя сидел в другом конце комнаты, согнувшись над чертёжным столом и зажав в пальцах карандаш 4B, стараясь правильно нанести тени. На бумаге под ним было свечение из красных и зелёных красок, которые он буквально нанизал на рисунок на несколько дней раньше положенного, пребывая в праздничном настроении. 

Майки лишь вздохнул, когда не получил ответа.  
\- Ты никуда не выходил уже несколько месяцев, и люди уже начали интересоваться, жив ли ты вообще.  
\- Я занимался покупками два дня назад, - огрызнулся тот, защищаясь.  
\- Я говорю о _настоящем_ общении, - Майки прислонился к дверному косяку. – Это тебе не объяснять кассирше, чем ты собираешься расплачиваться – наличными или картой.  
\- Фрэнк торчит у нас всё время! Я могу говорить с ним, - отрезал Джерард, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди.

Майки закатил глаза.  
\- Поздравляю, у тебя есть невероятная возможностпоговори с маленьким другом младшего брата. Мне становится грустно, когда я понимаю, что _это_ является твоим единственным общением хоть с кем-то помимо семьи.  
Джерард вздохнул, бросая карандаш на стол.  
\- Хорошо. Кто будет на этой сраной _вечеринке_?  
\- Ну, во-первых, Фрэнк будет там, - сказал Майки вскидывая брови, словно это было именно тем, что Джерард так жаждал услышать. 

И это _было_ единственной вещью, которую Джерард хотел услышать. _Чёрт побери_ , подумал он. Как он будет способен противостоять Фрэнку всю ночь? Если бы он до конца был честен с самим собой, то понял бы, что больше всего он ждал именно тех дней, когда Фрэнк приходил к ним. Его поражало то, насколько _классным_ пареньком был этот пятнадцатилетний. В то же время у Майки было много друзей, но большую часть из них Джерард просто не понимал. Особенно Сапорту. Но Фрэнк отличался ото всех остальных. Например, Джерард мог спокойно говорить с ним о Данциге[1]. Каждый момент, проведённый с ним, больше походил на магию, и Джерард даже не мог описать эти чувства словами, придуманных человечеством; он просто действительно очень любил Фрэнка.

\- Возможно, Гейб тоже придёт...  
Уэй-старший проворочал что-то в ответ на это, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
\- И, как я слышал, Рэй также будет там.  
\- Почему он не сказал мне, что собирается идти туда? – спросил Джерард. Ведь Рэй когда-то был его лучшим другом.  
\- Потому что ты не разговаривал с ним больше года, Джерард, - Майки сделал ударение на слове «года».  
Эти слова заставили Джерарда задуматься. Должно быть, всё же прошло какое-то время, отметил он.

\- Пожалуйста, просто... Пошли туда со мной. Серьёзно, это действительно важно.  
Джерард вздохнул. _Поход туда будет стоить того, если ему удастся провести время с Фрэнком_ , подумал он. _Действительно будет стоить того._ Он встал из-за стола, смахивая с себя стружку от карандаша.  
\- Хорошо, - просто ответил он.  
\- Отлично! – воскликнул Майки с энтузиазмом, которого сейчас стало гораздо больше в его голосе, чем было до этого. – Но я ни за что не пущу тебя туда в таком виде. Пожалуйста, надень что-нибудь такое, что ты носил _менее трёх раз_ , ладно?

Джерард закатил глаза.  
\- _Хорошо_.  
\- Замечательно. Жду тебя на улице через десять минут.

Майки выскользнул из комнаты, оставляя Джерарда разглядывать свой шкаф, мысленно интересуясь, есть ли в нём вообще чистая одежда. Окей, она всё же была, но не в таком большом количестве, на которое он рассчитывал. У него также была чёрная рубашка на пуговицах, но он не хотел выглядеть абсолютно так же, как и Майки. И если говорить в целом, то по большей части его гардероб состоял из поношенных футболок с музыкальными группами. Джерард залез поглубже внутрь, выкидывая то, что, насколько он знал, ему точно не подходит, пока его взгляд не остановился на конкретной вещи. Ещё раз, какой там должен быть дресс-код для той вечеринки?  
\- Майки! – закричал Джерард, повернув голову в сторону двери.  
\- Что?  
\- Насколько модным будет это мероприятие?  
\- М, - он замялся, - я бы сказал, что умеренно модным. Но ни в коем случае не надевай джинсы и футболку. По крайней мере, найди что-нибудь милое – это ежегодная рождественская вечеринка Вентца, и он ожидает, что люди сделают хотя бы немного усилий для его праздничной атмосферы. Тебе помочь выбрать что-нибудь?  
\- Не-а, думаю, я уже нашёл то, что мне нужно, - ответил Джерард, уверенно вытаскивая одежду из шкафа.

После переодевания он уставился на себя в зеркало, осматривая своё тело от кончиков пальцев на ногах до плеч. Ему определённо нужно не забыть причесаться. Вскоре десять минут прошли, и он уже стоял на выходе из дома, ожидая, когда же Майки наконец перестанет на него пялиться.  
\- Вау... Ты... Воспринял мои слова очень серьёзно, не так ли? – пробормотал он. Его глаза остановились на белой рубашке, поверх которой висел чёрный галстук. Всё это завершал тёмный жилет, в который Джерард успел облачиться за отведённое ему время.

Он положил руки себе на бёдра.  
\- Что ж, если ты собираешься заставить меня общаться хоть с кем-то, я не собираюсь выглядеть как безработный двадцатилетний парень, который всё ещё живёт со своими родителями.

Майки поднял одну бровь, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он обогнул его, проходя ко входной двери и бросая тихое «пошли», адресованное Джерарду.

Когда они дошли до машины, Джерард отметил, что весьма гордится собой: чтобы завершить образ, он выбрал чёрные скинни-джинсы с ремнём с шипами, а также пару фиолетовых Chucks[2]. Раз ему удалось впечатлить своего _брата_ , Бог знает, кто ещё будет впечатлён этим вечером. И Джерарду придётся разговаривать с людьми в любом случае, и это неизбежно. _Один шаг за один раз_.

Ни у кого из их соседей не были зажжены праздничные огни, поэтому дом Уэев был самым праздничным на всей улице. Возможно, это было лишь потому, что Джерард являлся самым настоящим любителем Рождества. Он обожал это настолько, что постоянно предлагал свою помощь (и, возможно, даже взяточничество) Майки, поэтому в итоге провёл пять часов на улице в морозную погоду, развешивая гирлянды по всему периметру дома и их двору. Миссис Уэй абсолютно это устраивало, на самом деле она очень даже была рада, что Джерард загорался таким энтузиазмом по отношению к этому празднику. Сама она всегда была более беспристрастной по отношению к Рождеству, но как только она открыла то, насколько сильно его любил Джерард, то не могла не проявить капельку признательности к нему.

Джерард залез в их с Майки небольшой серый автомобиль, который они делили на двоих, незамедлительно начав потирать руки друг о друга, чтобы в конце концов засунуть их себе под ляжки.  
\- Печь, печь, печь, - обратился он к Майки.  
\- Чувак, ты же знаешь, что ей требуется двадцать минут, чтобы разогреться. Она станет тёплой только тогда, когда мы приедем.  
\- _Печь, печь, печь_!

Печке действительно потребовалось всё их время, пока они находились в пути. К тому моменту, когда они подъехали к дому Пита, Джерард продрог до костей, отчаянно стараясь хоть как-то согреть руки у воздушного клапана на панели. Весь квартал между тем был заставлен машинами, и припарковаться где-то казалось просто невозможным. Майки пришлось развернуться и выехать за пределы нужного им квартала, где было больше _свободного места_.

\- Чёрт, сколько вообще народу приехало сюда? – поинтересовался Джерард.  
\- Любой, у кого есть свои знакомые в школе. И несколько людей, которые вообще у нас не учатся, я уже не говорю о всех тех, с кем у Пита есть «связи» в _реальном мире_. Это довольно большое дело.

Майки был довольно популярным, предположил Джерард, проанализировав все истории, которые брат рассказывал ему. И Джерард даже не мог знать, как вообще так получилось. Начистоту Майки был абсолютно таким же занудой, как и сам Джерард, только, может быть, с ещё более худшими навыками общения с другими людьми. Но в это же время он и не был неудачником, о чём могла заявить любая девушка, которых он некогда приводил домой. Кроме того, он играл с каким-то ребятами в некой группе, которая, вроде как, являлась популярной. Например, как Пит Вентц. И, как вспомнил Джерард с отвращением, Гейб Сапорта.

Им удалось поставить машину через полквартала от нужного дома. Едва ступив в холодный вечерний воздух, Джерард незамедлительно почувствовал, как леденящая кожу температура проникла под все слои его одежды.  
\- Блять, здесь холодно, - сказал он, засовывая руки в карманы и перебегая на другую сторону улицы.  
\- Ага, но мы можем пойти ещё быстрее, ведь и так уже оба опоздали, - Майки был на два шага впереди него.

В конце концов они оказались у двери довольно большого дома; Джерард любовался колоннами, которые украшали крыльцо, в то время как Майки зашёл прямиком в сам дом, даже не удосужившись постучаться. И, к слову сказать, помещение было просто переполнено людьми. Не до некомфортной степени, а до весьма неприятной.

Место казалось таким же огромным и богато украшенным, как и снаружи на улице. Гирлянды и мишура висели буквально везде; двери же венчали зелёные венки, а мерцающие огоньки приятно радовали глаз. Всё это на самом деле выглядело красиво. 

В какой-то момент Майки повернул голову к Джерарду, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- Пожалуйста, просто... Просто старайся держаться в стороне от алкоголя. _Пожалуйста_. Я не хочу насильно увозить тебя отсюда.  
\- Со мной всё будет в порядке! И я не буду пить, обещаю! – воскликнул Джерард больше обороняясь, нежели обещая что-то.  
Глаза Майки к тому моменту уже успели прожечь дыру в голове брата.  
\- Хорошо. Я верю тебе.

Как только они продвинулись вглубь по коридору, Майки мгновенно куда-то испарился, оставляя Джерарда одного буквально на пороге и заставляя его отчаянно смотреть на всех присутствующих, пытаясь отыскать хоть кого-то, кого он здесь мог знать. Услышав играющих The Ramones, он подумал, что, по крайней мере, _хотя бы музыка не настолько отстойная, какой она могла бы быть_. Джерард беспомощно огляделся вокруг в поисках источника музыки. Продвигаясь вглубь дома и неизбежно натыкаясь на танцующих людей, ему в конце концов удалось найти диджея, которым являлся Вентц собственной персоной. Он заметил Джерарда, кивнул ему, после чего снял наушники с шеи и передал их парню, стоящему рядом с ним, попутно что-то объясняя. Закончив с этим, Пит спрыгнул с платформы, созданной специально к празднику, чтобы поприветствовать своего недовольного гостя.

\- Чува-а-ак! Я не видел тебя порядка шести месяцев! Должен сказать, выглядишь ты реально хорошо. Рад увидеть тебя, особенно здесь. Где ты пропадал всё это время? – с энтузиазмом (слишком большим, на взгляд Джерарда) поинтересовался Пит.  
\- Эм, ну, знаешь... Вокруг и около, - соврал Джерард, стараясь избегать того факта, что всё, что он делал в последнее время – это предпринимал жалкие попытки сторониться любого алкоголя, но постоянно терпел неудачи, с каждым разом всё яснее ощущая, что его жизнь катится по наклонной в глубокую яму отчаяния. Тем не менее, каждое появление Фрэнка заставляло его переставать думать обо всём этом. Благодаря Фрэнку ему удавалось оставаться трезвым. _И кстати, где этот ребёнок?_  
\- Потрясающе. А где твой брат? – спросил Пит.  
\- Если честно, у меня нет ни малейших догадок. Я потерял его сразу же, как только мы вошли сюда.  
\- Чёрт, мне надо найти его. Было приятно повидаться! – бросил Вентц, прежде чем он оказался в противоположной части дома, оставляя Джерарда с руками в карманах, всё ещё одиноко озирающегося по сторонам. Среди всех собравшихся он не знал ни души. Он даже не помнил кого-либо из школы: в то время они все были слишком молоды, и даже если бы ему удалось заметить кого-то, вряд ли бы он обратил на них своё внимание.

Спустя какое-то неопределённое количество времени Джерард поймал себя на том, что заинтересованно смотрит в сторону кухни. Это заставило его остановиться как вкопанного. _Только не сейчас, нет_. Он развернулся и заставил себя подняться вверх по лестнице, которая находилась рядом со входной дверью. Её перила также были обмотаны разноцветными гирляндами, лишь добавляя праздничного блеска деревянным ступенькам. Как только Джерард достиг второго этажа, к своему неудовольствию он не мог не заметить, что здесь было столько же людей, как и этажом ниже. Зато ему удалось заметить Майки – он стоял в ближайшем углу, мило болтая с Рэем и другим парнем, который, предположительно, был его же возраста, если даже не моложе. Вздохнув, Джерард медленно направился в сторону брата, не желая прерывать их беседу. 

\- Привет, - тихо сказал он, когда всё же дошёл до компании.  
\- Привет, Джи, слушай, прости, что я исчез настолько быстро, - поспешно проговорил Майки, искренне извиняясь.  
\- Всё нормально. Я видел Пита, и он спрашивал о тебе.  
\- А, да, он уже нашёл меня. Мы, м... Немного поболтали, - Майки затих. – Ну, а это – Уильям Бэкетт, - он сменил тему, погладив стоящего рядом ребёнка по голове. У того были длинные коричневые волосы до плеч. – Он восьмиклассник, но чёрт меня побери, если в округе есть кто-то, кто поёт лучше, чем он.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Уильям. – Майки много рассказывал мне о тебе.

Взгляд Джерарда нервно застыл на Уэе-младшем: - Надеюсь, только хорошие вещи?  
\- О, не беспокойся, я рассказывал ему только самые волнительные о потрясающие истории о своём бесстрашном братце.  
Джерард закатил глаза: - Да-да, конечно.

\- Кстати, привет, Джи, - Рэй впервые подал голос за всё время.  
\- Рэй! – Джерарду пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы изобразить энтузиазм в своём голосе. Он также пытался скрыть тот факт, насколько ему всё же было страшно говорить с человеком, с которым какое-то время назад он был довольно близок. Внезапное осознание того, что он практически игнорировал своего друга на протяжении последних нескольких лет, вызвало в нём чувство огромнейшей вины. – Как ты?  
\- Ну, в колледже всё более-менее нормально. Я играю в группе. И мы не такие ужасные, как о нас думают, - пробормотал Рэй.  
\- Звучит круто, продолжайте в том же духе! Я бы ещё поболтал с вами, но мне надо найти кое-кого. Увидимся позже? – нервно уточнил Джерард.  
\- Ага, - ответил Рэй, и по его голосу Джерард понял, что тот действительно не возражает. Он действительно был счастлив за своего бывшего друга.

В какой-то момент Джерард быстро повернулся обратно к Майки.  
\- Ты видел где-нибудь Фрэнка? – шёпотом спросил он.  
\- Вообще-то да. Десять минут назад или около того. Он спрашивал меня, пришёл ли ты.  
\- _Да_?  
\- Блин, просто заткнись и иди уже найди его, - Майки подтолкнул его в спину, отчего он врезался в человека, которого хотел бы видеть в последнюю очередь.

\- Джерард! – до него донёсся чёткий и громкий голос Гейба Сапорты. Джерарду оставалось лишь вздохнуть и сделать пару шагов назад. Он уже начал уставать от того, что ему приходилось говорить буквально с каждым кроме того парня, который действительно был ему нужен. Он поднял взгляд и уставился на Гейба, приветливо ухмыляющегося прямо ему в лицо. – Приятель, я не видел тебя целую _вечность_! Что ты делал последнее время?  
\- Ничего такого интересного, Гейб, - ответил Джерард с язвительными нотками в голосе, стараясь изо всех сил избежать неприятного разговора. – А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я должен быть в другом месте.  
\- Рад знать, что ты всё ещё жив! – свистнул Сапорта, прежде чем Джерард оттолкнул его и поспешно направился вниз. – Так, так, так, кто это у нас здесь?  
\- Это Уильям, и он... – чем ниже Джерард спускался, тем быстрее затихал голос Майки.

_Потрясающе_. Ладно там, когда Гейб наживался на его младшем брате, но почему теперь он решил переключиться на _милых восьмиклассников_?.. У этого парня есть вообще какие-либо ограничения?

Он сбежал по лестнице настолько быстро, насколько мог, всё ещё не привлекая к себе внимания. Спустившись, Джерард вновь огляделся. _Нет, ну какого чёрта?_ До сих пор никаких признаков появления Фрэнка. Он снова двинулся по направлению к толпе, попутно заглядывая в те места, в которых он не был до этого. Но Фрэнка не было здесь вообще. Джерард глубоко вздохнул, опираясь спиной на ближайшую стену. Его взгляд сразу же устремился по направлению к кухне. _Могу ли я? Да, думаю, я могу._

Отлепившись от стены, Джерард снова направляется к толпе, медленно лавируя между танцующими подростками, пересекая гостиную, которая ведёт в коридор – прямо к освежающим напиткам. Он быстро оборачивается, проверяя, не следует ли Майки за ним, после чего быстро проскальзывает на кухню и достаёт первую попавшуюся банку пива из холодильника. Да, возможно сегодня ему действительно это потребуется. После того, как ему удаётся открыть её, Джерард вновь облокачивается на стену, делая глубокий выдох.

Он ненавидит здесь абсолютно каждого. Он даже не знает кого-либо из них, но это не мешает ему испытывать чувство ненависти по отношению к ним. Джерард чувствует, что ему необходимо выбираться отсюда, и никакого количества пива не будет достаточно для того, что сгладить все те неприятные ощущения, которые он испытывает в данный момент. Джерарду удаётся довольно быстро найти заднюю дверь, и он выходит на открытое крыльцо, вдыхая вечерний воздух. _Ой_.

Фрэнк, зажав сигарету между зубами, сидит на ступеньках, ведущих на задний двор. Он выглядит весьма мирно, молча наблюдая за тёмными деревьями и небом. У Джерарда создалось впечатление, что он буквально принадлежит этому месту.

Услышав звук закрывающейся двери, Фрэнк повернул голову в сторону Джерарда.

\- Привет, чувак, я искал тебя до этого. Майки сказал мне, что он не знает, что с тобой и где ты, - пробормотал Фрэнк, поворачиваясь к Джерарду всем корпусом, тем самым сталкиваясь с ним лицом.

Джерард тихонько смеётся: - Да, я как раз был занят тем же самым.  
Он делает три шага и усаживается рядом с Фрэнком на ступеньку.  
\- Здесь холодно, - отмечает Уэй, запоздало вспоминая о том, что для декабря это нормально.  
Фрэнк лишь пожимает плечами, вдыхая сигаретный дым: - Наверное.  
\- Ты снова заболеешь, посмотри на себя, у тебя даже куртки нет, - бормочет Джерард, теребя в руках тёмно-синий джемпер, в который был одет Фрэнк.  
\- Я буду в порядке, клянусь. Мне просто нужно немного свежего воздуха. Внутри просто ужасно.  
\- Да, мне знакомо это чувство, - ответил Джерард, делая глоток из банки.

Он внезапно чувствует, как она выскальзывает из его пальцев, и прежде чем ему удаётся осознать, что он сидит с пустыми руками, Фрэнк выпивает всё, что в ней осталось.  
\- Эй, ты, маленький стукач! – кричит Джерард, но при этом не принимает каких-либо попыток вернуть пиво обратно.  
\- Слушай, я просто помогаю тебе. Ты же в курсе, что тебе необходимо держаться от всего этого как можно дальше, - бормочет Фрэнк, позволяя последним каплям алкоголя упасть ему в рот.  
\- У меня нет каких-либо проблем насчёт этого, - говорит Джерард, и это является жирной-жирной ложью. Он знает, что они у него есть; это также известно и Фрэнку, поэтому он прав.

Тем не менее, Джерард нагло выхватывает сигарету из пальцев Айеро, поднося её к собственным губам и делая глубокую затяжку. Фрэнк издаёт несколько протестующих звуков.  
\- Ты даже недостаточно взрослый для того, чтобы курить. Неужели у одного меня есть проблемы?  
\- Ладно-ладно, - соглашается Фрэнк, сдаваясь и откидываясь на перила. Он молча смотрит на Джерарда в течение какого-то времени. – Я уверен, что вплоть до сегодняшнего вечера ты отлично справлялся, тогда что сегодня послужило поводом?  
\- Я нахожусь на вечеринке, - отвечает Джерард, словно это также очевидно, как и факт, что два плюс два равно четыре.  
\- Да, это так, - Фрэнк улыбается, - я рад, что ты пришёл.  
\- Я начинаю думать, что тоже рад своему пребыванию здесь, - предполагает Джерард. Он видит, как Фрэнк оборачивает руки вокруг собственного живота, откуда делает вывод: - Ты мёрзнешь.

Он придвигается к нему поближе, заключая одну из рук в свои собственные.  
\- Твои руки на ощупь как лёд, тебе необходимо вернуться внутрь.

Не принимая каких-либо возражений, Джерард поднимает Фрэнка, и они идут по направлению к двери, но ровно до того момента, пока Уэй не осознаёт, что всё ещё держит руку Фрэнка в своей. Тот заинтересованно смотрит на него в течение секунды, пока Джерард поспешно расцепляет их руки. Отводя взгляд в сторону, Джерард открывает дверь: количество людей внутри всё ещё является подавляющим. _Как Пит вообще может знать их всех?_

Прорываясь в толпе, ему наконец-то удаётся найти более-менее свободное место; Джерард оборачивается назад, чтобы убедиться, что Фрэнк всё ещё следует за ним. И Фрэнк находится прямо позади него.  
\- Ну, - думает Джерард вслух, - кухня не была так заполнена, когда я был там в последний раз.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Фрэнк и, поворачиваясь на пятках, направляется в сторону кухни; Джерард послушно идёт за ним.

Действительно, здесь было гораздо меньше народу, как и заметил Джерард. Он снова осматривается вокруг.  
\- Хочешь выпить чего-нибудь? – спрашивает он у Фрэнка, который к этому моменту уже примостился на стуле у панорамного окна.  
\- М... Да, - бормочет он, прислонившись лицом к окну.

Пошарив в доступных им обоих напитках, в итоге Джерард достаёт пиво для Фрэнка и немного гоголя-моголя для себя, помня о том, что Фрэнк является вегетарианцем. Он подходит к столу, за которым сидит Айеро и отдаёт ему банку.  
\- Я действительно не должен поощрять то, что ты пьёшь, - говорит он, делая глоток.  
Фрэнк просто смеётся в ответ и, немного погодя, Джерард присоединяется к нему, понимая, насколько иронично это звучит. Даже несмотря на то, что на самом деле это абсолютно не смешно. Когда волна смеха наконец-то спадает, они оба успокаиваются.  
\- Мне жаль, - говорит он тихо.  
Джерард всего лишь пожимает плечами: - Всё в порядке, тебе не нужно волноваться насчёт этого.  
Фрэнк молча и обеспокоенно смотрит на него.  
\- Нет, серьёзно, со _мной_ всё хорошо, - заверяет он, поднимая стакан с гоголем-моголем и вращая его в руке; несмотря на это, он виновато смотрит на Фрэнка. 

В прошлом с Джерардом произошло множество инцидентов, связанных с алкоголем. Бывали такие дни, когда Фрэнк приходил к ним с Майки только ради Джерарда, заставая его лежащего поперёк дивана в отвратительнейшем состоянии с бутылкой виски всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его пальцев. Стоило ему заметить Фрэнка, он старался сесть с глупой улыбкой на губах, которая появлялась у него лишь тогда, когда он действительно был пьян. В таких ситуациях Фрэнку оставалось лишь вздохнуть, обойти диван и сесть рядом с ним, перебирая волосы пальцами и упрашивая его поспать хотя бы немного. И Джерард засыпал. Он всегда знал, что Фрэнк действительно заботится о нём, и что всё то, что он делает, причиняет Фрэнку ещё больше, чем ему самому.

Не выдержав, Джерард отнимает гоголь-моголь ото рта и ставит стакан под стул, после чего оборачивает руки вокруг живота.  
\- Мне жаль, - практически шепчет он. – Мне действительно жаль, что я продолжаю делать это.  
\- Тебе не о чем сожалеть. Я имею в виду, что ты хотя бы стараешься, - говорит Фрэнк, подсаживаясь ближе к парню.  
\- Но на самом деле это не так. Я не стараюсь... Я причиняю боль всем, кто находится вокруг меня, и иногда мне действительно начинает казаться, что мне наплевать на всех.  
\- Всё нормально. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Сделать всё, что в наших силах, - тихо отвечает ему Фрэнк, позволяя себе осторожно прикоснуться к руке Джерарда.

Джерард слегка улыбается: - Спасибо.  
\- Итак... – начинает Фрэнк, вновь откидываясь к окну. – Ты слышал о том, что Smashing Pumpkins дают концерт в следующее воскресенье?  
\- _Что?_ – глаза Джерарда округляются. – Нет! Почему никто не рассказал мне об этом?  
Фрэнк просто смеётся в ответ: - Да, и, как минимум, парочка человек собираются на него. Предполагаю, что ты тоже?  
\- Могу поспорить на твою сладкую задницу, что точно буду там.

И с этого момента они начинают говорить обо всём: о местных музыкальных группах, о том, что хорошее появилось в их жизнях за последнее время. Это именно одна из тех вещей во Фрэнке, которая так сильно нравится Джерарду – он был не только человеком, с которым он свободно мог говорить больше десяти минут, но в это же время он ещё являлся и тем, с кем можно было бы поболтать о музыке. Конечно же Джерард мог поговорить о музыке с Майки, вот только разговоры с друзьями всегда сильно отличаются от разговоров с родными братьями. 

Джерард расценивает Фрэнка как друга. Технически он является другом Майки, но в то же время Фрэнк ошивался рядом с Джерардом достаточное количество времени, чтобы тот мог считать его _лучшим_ другом. В это же время он не мог быть до конца уверенным в том, что у Фрэнка сложилось такое же мнение.

\- Чёрт, чувак, да я отдал бы всё, чтобы только быть там, - пробормотал Фрэнк, имея в виду одно из шоу, которое он, к несчастью, пропустил. – До сих пор не могу поверить в то, что меня не пустили в клуб только из-за _роста_. Насколько это вообще нелепо?

Джерард фыркает от смеха: - Ага. Это серьёзный недостаток, когда тебе нет восемнадцати – тебя просто не пускают лишь потому, что по их меркам ты слишком низкий.  
Фрэнк пожимает плечами: - Да, ты можешь продолжать смеяться над этим.  
И это, в свою очередь, заставляет Джерарда смеяться ещё больше. Его глаза небрежно скользят по кухне; из-за двери слышно, что в помещении всё ещё достаточное количество народу. В конце концов Джерард концентрируется на том самом панорамном окне: его глаза рассматривают потолок в отражении стекла. Они действительно высокие во всём помещении и, чёрт, складывается впечатление, что у семьи Пита просто немеренное количество денег. Но высота потолка совсем не то, что привлекает внимание Джерарда: его взгляд ошарашенно застыл на омеле, что висела прямо над ними.

\- Чёрт побери, - бормочет он себе под нос. Пит действительно превзошёл себя в плане украшений в этом году. А ему теперь просто остаётся надеяться, что Фрэнк не заметил эту чёртову омелу. Или может быть... Джерард нерешительно возвращает глаза к мальчику, сидящему напротив него.  
\- Что? – любопытно спрашивает Фрэнк.  
Джерард старается звучать не подозрительно: - Ничего.

Он мотает головой и рассеянно смотрит в окно, в котором видны два тёмных ствола дерева, обмотанных разноцветными гирляндами. Выглядит мило. Но всё его внимание переключилось на кое-что другое в тот момент, когда рука Фрэнка оказалась на его шее. Стоило ему посмотреть на Фрэнка, как их губы столкнулись в тот же момент; он резко выдохнул. Это неожиданно, слишком неожиданно. Но кажется, что все мысли улетучиваются, когда язык Фрэнка проскальзывает в его рот.

Джерард придвигается вперёд, ближе к нему. Он хочет получить ровно столько, сколько сможет, поэтому медленно приоткрывает рот, тем самым лишь углубляя поцелуй. Его руки, до этого нервно теребившие подушку, лежащую под ним на стуле, теперь оказываются на талии Фрэнка. Теперь настала очередь самого Фрэнка рвано вздыхать, стоило рукам Джерарда начать двигаться по всему его телу, забираясь под его рубашку и касаясь нежной кожи.

Но всё резко прекращается, когда они слышат знакомый голос:  
\- _О-о-о!_ – и это стоит Гейб Сапорта на входе в кухню, хлопая в ладоши.

Чёрт. Им обоим приходится немедленно оторваться друг от друга, и Фрэнк смотрит на него с нескрываемым беспокойством в глазах.  
\- Я... Эм... – он заикается, - мне срочно нужно идти.  
Фрэнк сразу же вскакивает и останавливает взгляд на Джерарде, который выглядит ещё более растерянно, чем он сам. _Почему?.._ Но ответ никто не даёт, и он выскальзывает из комнаты, пропадая из виду. Просто пропадая.

В следующий момент Гейб оказался около Джерарда, сочувственно похлопывая его по плечу.  
\- _Как это прекрасно – быть молодым и чувствовать все уколы ревности_.  
\- Отъебись, Гейб, - заявил Джерард, раздражённо сбрасывая его руку. Фрэнк действительно ушёл? Ему действительно стоит найти его, и, покинув злосчастную кухню, Джерард направился в том же направлении, в каком скрылся Айеро. Маневрируя между людьми, он всё больше убеждался, что Фрэнк и впрямь _покинул это место_.

Он взял и ушёл. Джерард интересовался, почему. Он был более, чем уверен, что причина была не в гомофобном Сапорте или кем он там являлся; но чем больше Джерард метался по дому, тем сильнее начинал ненавидеть Сапорту, хоть и понимал, что тот, по сути, ничего не сделал. В конце концов Джерарду осталось только вздохнуть и сесть на первый попавшийся стул, но, тем не менее, он не собирался просто сидеть здесь и дожидаться Майки. Ему хотелось уйти прямо сейчас, независимо от того, будет брат с ним или нет. Но перед этим Джерард всё же решил проверить в последний раз.

Он отправился наверх, туда, где он разговаривал с Майки в последний раз. На этот раз его не было в гостиной, поэтому Джерард двинулся дальше по коридору. Как только он открыл первую попавшуюся дверь, парень захлопнул её (а также глаза) прежде чем успел только подумать об этом.  
\- _Господи Боже мой, Майки_... – пробормотал он, вновь открывая дверь. – Пожалуйста, сбрось с себя Вентца и оденься прежде чем я обосрусь ещё раз.

После этого Джерард захлопнул дверь и съехал вниз по стене, обхватывая колени руками в ожидании брата.

_Майки – гей. И прямо сейчас у него был секс с Питом Вентцом._  
Это не являлось большей частью всей информации, свалившейся на него сегодня, но даже её было тяжело переварить. _А ещё я поцеловал Фрэнка Айеро._  
Я только что поцеловал Фрэнка Айеро.  
Фрэнк Айеро поцеловал меня.  
Фрэнк и я целовались.  
Мы целовались.  
Фрэнк и я.  
Какого чёрта?

Эти мысли роились в голове, воспроизводя всё то, что произошло накануне, снова и снова. _Нежные губы Фрэнка на его собственных, ощущения пальцами его кожи под рубашкой..._

\- Какого грёбаного _хрена_ , Джерард?! – завопил Майки, выходя из комнаты, на этот раз уже полностью одетый.  
\- Я могу задать тебе абсолютно такой же вопрос, - ответил он, кладя руки себе на бёдра. – А теперь можешь поцеловать его на прощание, мы уходим.  
\- Почему? Мы приехали сюда пару часов назад.  
\- _Мы. Уходим. Сейчас_ , - отрезал Джерард тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Через несколько секунд выглянул Пит; на нём не было футболки и, кроме того, его ремень был расстёгнут.  
\- В чём дело, ребята? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Я должен уехать, детка. Увидимся в понедельник? – прошептал Майки, опутывая руки вокруг талии Пита.  
\- Конечно, - легко согласился тот.  
И прежде чем они начали сосаться, Джерард успел отвести глаза в сторону. – Заканчивай уже, - бросил он.

Они оба спускались по лестнице в тишине, но она сопровождала их лишь до того момента, пока они не вышли на улицу, так как после этого из Майки буквально посыпались вопросы:  
\- Что, чёрт возьми, это всё значит? – спросил он, даже не контролируя уровень громкости, с которым говорил.  
\- М, а когда ты собирался рассказать мне, что спишь с Питом Вентцем? – поинтересовался Джерард с такой же интенсивностью. – И вообще, с каких это пор ты гей?  
\- Мы встречаемся уже какое-то время. И я не гей... Это просто... Всё он, - пробормотал Майки намного тише и спокойнее.  
Джерард посмотрел на него и заметил, что он практически улыбается.  
\- Ты мог бы рассказать мне, - сказал он.  
Майки вздохнул: - Я знаю, мне жаль, что я не сделал этого. Я полагаю, что мне пока что сложно определиться с тем, кем я являются конкретно сейчас. Я хочу сказать, что я... Не гомофоб, но просто... Никогда бы не мог подумать, что окажусь таким человеком.  
Джерард улыбнулся: - Ну, теперь я могу порадоваться за тебя, что ты счастлив.  
Майки фыркнул от смеха: - Уж спасибо. Что насчёт _тебя_? Почему ты вытащил меня с вечеринки так скоро?  
\- Ох... Ну... – пробормотал Джерард, - Фрэнк ушёл, и я понял, что не вижу дальнейших причин, чтобы оставаться.  
\- Почему он ушёл? И где ты получил ордер на то, чтобы заставлять своего младшего брата покидать место веселья? - спросил Майки, и на этот раз в его голосе преобладала горечь.  
\- Он... М... – Джерард старался придумать достойное объяснение, - он просто решил уйти, я не знаю, почему.

Возможно, Майки заметил язык тела Джерарда, ну или же тот был просто ужасным лгуном.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Что? – уточнил Джерард, защищаясь. – Нет, ничего не было!  
\- Что-то всё же случилось.  
\- _Да ничего не произошло_! Я клянусь!  
Майки, определённо, не казался тем, кто мог бы купиться на это. К этому времени они оба уже дошли до машины, и, обойдя её со стороны, Джерард прошёл к пассажирскому месту.  
\- Ты пил сегодня? – быстро спросил Джерард, волнуясь о том, будут ли они в безопасности пока им предстоит дорога до дома.  
\- Нет. А _ты_?  
\- Я... Я... Может быть. – Признался Джерард.

Майки вздохнул и лишь закатил глаза: - Слушай, я думал, мы уже говорили насчёт этого.  
\- Мне жаль! Это было всего лишь... Там было так много людей и... Я не знаю... – Джерард отчаянно старался защитить самого себя.  
\- Джи, - мягко перебил его Майки.

Джерард больше не мог справляться с этим; одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке, и он быстро вытер её.  
\- Мне так сильно жаль, Майки. Иногда я пытаюсь... Я правда пытаюсь, но... – появилась ещё одна слеза, и Джерард вытер и её. Он запрокинул голову назад, надеясь, что прекратит плакать. Он ненавидел Майки за то, что тот видит его таким.  
\- Господи, Джерард, - Майки быстро обошёл автомобиль и примкнул к брату, заключая его в объятия. – Прости меня.  
\- Здесь я являюсь тем, кто должен извиняться.  
\- Ты ничего не должен, - заявил Майки, отстраняясь. – Я сам продолжаю ввязывать тебя в таким ситуации, и... Я сожалею, что заставил тебя приехать сюда.  
\- А я нет, - ответил Джерард и, возможно, быстрее, чем следовало бы.  
Майки вопросительно поднял бровь: - И почему же?  
Он знал, что всё же что-то случилось.  
\- Просто так. Без причины. Давай поедем домой, - попросил Джерард, стараясь загнать его в машину. – Давай же, здесь жутко холодно.  
\- Я хочу узнать, что произошло сегодня. Между тобой и Фрэнком было что-то? – продолжал давить Майки.  
\- Нет, Боже, неужели ты не можешь просто...  
Майки прервал его: - Что случилось?!  
\- Окей, _ладно_ , я скажу тебе! – взорвался Джерард, запоздало понимая, что он должен был сделать это ещё с самого начала. – Фрэнк и я... Целовались.  
Майки снова поднял бровь, на этот раз с хитрой улыбкой: - Что, правда?  
Джерард кивнул в ответ, ловя себя на том, что тоже улыбается.  
\- Именно. Под грёбаной омелой, которую повесил Пит. Я даже не понял, как это произошло.  
\- Чувак, это же потрясающе! Всё, хорошо, давай уже поедем домой, - заключил Майки, забираясь на водительское сиденье.

В этот раз поездка на машине казалась более долгой, чем в предыдущий, но Джерард решил списать это на факт, в котором Майки не прекращал попыток вытянуть из него информацию о том, как всё прошло. Информацию, которой у Джерарда, на самом деле, не было. Он действительно отказывался признавать свои чувства к Фрэнку раньше, но спустя какое-то время он всё решил, что чувства были всегда. В Джерарде неизменно присутствовала какая-то часть, которая любила этого мальчика больше, чем друга.

Вскоре Майки припарковался около их дома и выключил двигатель.  
\- Я знал, что это было неизбежно, - в конце концов произнёс он.  
\- Что? – переспросил Джерард с неподдельным изумлением.  
\- Ты и Фрэнк. Я как чувствовал, что рано или поздно вы должны были сделать это.  
\- Что ты...  
Майки вновь прервал его: - Ещё с тех пор, как я впервые привёл его к нам. Ты смотрел на него далеко не так, как смотришь на кого-либо ещё. Мне всегда казалось, что между вами было что-то особенное.  
\- Вау, эм, - Джерард действительно не знал, что полагается ответить. – То есть, ты думаешь, что я должен... Поговорить с ним?[3]  
\- Конечно же да.

Вечером того же дня Джерард сидел на кровати у себя в комнате, прислонившись к стене. Он не мог позвонить Фрэнку на тот момент, так как было слишком поздно. В итоге он решил, что сделает это несколько позже. Например, пересечётся с ним где-нибудь. Может быть даже в его собственном доме.

_Завтра_ , решил Джерард для самого себя.

После этого он позволил себе забыться глубоким сном. Этот день был слишком длинным.

***

Было раннее субботнее утро, и Джерард развлекал себя миской хлопьев. Он старался не думать о том, что неизбежно ожидает его в этот день – вместо этого он представлял, как постучится в дверь Фрэнка, и когда бы тот увидел его лицо, то в следующий момент захлопнул бы дверь прямо перед ним. Это заставляло его думать и о причине, по которой Фрэнк _так быстро_ ретировался с вечеринки накануне вечером. В любом случае, Джерард не мог найти ответа на этот вопрос самостоятельно, поэтому ему осталось лишь пожать плечами и предложить самому себе лично задать этот вопрос Фрэнку.

Остаток утра он просидел на кухне, прокрастинируя. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Майки не проснулся и не велел ему наконец-таки свалить из дома.  
\- Ты не можешь откладывать эту беседу бесконечно, Джерард, - начал он. – Вам, ребята, предстоит разобраться с этим в конце концов, - он присел на диван около Джерарда, который до сих пор находился в своей пижаме. – Так что, думаю, ты можешь переодеться и идти. В этом нет ничего страшного.  
В ответ ему раздалось лишь недовольное ворчание: - Наверное, ты прав.

Джерард встал, переоделся и вскоре оказался на улице, направляясь к машине. Он ехал медленно, максимально растягивая время. Может быть, ему следовало позвонить сначала? Стало ли бы от этого лучше? Но, независимо от его выбора, было уже слишком поздно, так как Джерард уже практически подъехал к дому, в котором жил Фрэнк. Путь назад был отрезан.

Он припарковался напротив небольшого здания, в котором, соответственно, проживали Фрэнк и его мама. Домик казался милым; внешний вид дополняла аккуратно выстриженная лужайка с внешней стороны двора. Определённо, совсем не тот тип места, где мог бы жить маленький бунтарь по имени Фрэнк Айеро. Джерард глубоко вздохнул, всё ещё не убирая рук от руля. Именно в тот момент он понял, что дороги назад действительно _не было_. В итоге он всё же вытащил ключ из замка зажигания, после чего убрал его в задний карман штанов и открыл дверь.

Джерард сделал несколько шагов по направлению к двери Фрэнка и при этом стараясь не торопить себя. Он даже не знал, что собирается говорить ему. _Привет, мы, вроде как, довольно круто зависли вдвоём прошлой ночью, что пошло не так?_

Джерард позволил себе выдохнуть, когда ступил на входной коврик, затем поднял руку, готовый постучаться. И он сделал это. И прежде чем он мог успеть осознать, что последует за этим, дверь отворилась. На пороге стояла Линда.  
\- Джерард! Здравствуй, было очень забавно наблюдать за тобой последние несколько минут. Не войдёшь? – спросила она, подбадривая его.  
\- Добрый день, Линда, - он решил, что был достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы называть женщину по имени.  
\- Предполагаю, что ты здесь ради Фрэнка, - сказала она, и Джерард кивнул. – Что ж, он в своей комнате.

До этого Джерарду удавалось побывать в доме Фрэнка всего лишь пару раз, но, тем не менее, он знал, где находится его комната. Поэтому он поднялся по лестнице, повернул налево, дошёл до крайней двери справа и несколько раз постучался. Фрэнк открыл дверь практически мгновенно, после чего его глаза расширились.  
\- Эм... – Джерард попытался начать разговор. – Привет.  
\- Здравствуй, - ответил Фрэнк, явно находясь в неловком положении и сдвигаясь в сторону, тем самым давая Джерарду пройти. – Можешь входить.

Его комната была относительно аккуратной и опрятной. И, оглядывая её, Джерард не мог не вспомнить, что всякий визит Фрэнка сопровождался его советами и нотациями о чистоте и порядке. Он вздохнул, решив, что, возможно, сказать всё в открытую будет не самым плохим способом. 

\- Почему ты убежал прошлой ночью? – спросил он.  
Фрэнк не выглядел удивлённым, получив такой вопрос.  
\- Я просто... Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь. Ты один из моих лучших друзей, Джерард.

Джерард почувствовал, как его сердце сделало скачок, услышав слова Фрэнка.

\- И я не хочу портить что-либо между нами, - продолжил Фрэнк.  
\- Ты ничего не испортил. Я поцеловал тебя в ответ, помнишь? – тихо спросил Джерард, вспоминая события прошлой ночи.  
\- Я знаю, просто... Ты уверен, что это именно то, чего ты хочешь? – уточнил он. – Я всего лишь старшеклассник, я хочу сказать, что ты не должен чувствовать себя так, словно тебе приходится...  
Джерард прервал его: - Это именно то, чего я хочу.  
Он подошёл ближе к Фрэнку, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
\- Правда? – спросил Фрэнк, когда руки Джерарда уверенно обернулись вокруг его талии.  
\- Я говорю совершенно серьёзно. Как насчёт того, чтобы закончить то, что мы начали?  
Дыхание Фрэнка в один миг стало глубже.  
\- Да... Это было бы...

Все слова куда-то испарились, так как Джерард буквально заткнул его рот, мягко просясь языком внутрь. Он осторожно положил одну руку на шею Фрэнка, медленно толкая его назад. Как только ноги Фрэнка коснулись его кровати, он, потеряв равновесие, упал на спину, утягивая Джерарда за собой. Отстранившись от его лица, Джерард улыбнулся уголками рта и устроился между ног парня. 

Вскоре он снова целовал Фрэнка, разрешая своей руке скользить по его телу. Вдоль груди, живота, бёдер, после чего Джерард, подцепив футболку Фрэнка, неспешно начал стягивать её. Почувствовав это, Фрэнк сел, позволяя Джерарду буквально содрать с него столь ненужный элемент одежды. И отныне глазам Джерарда открывается больше прекрасной кожи, с которой он может делать всё, что угодно. Позволив себе убрать губы с губ Фрэнка, он перемещает их на его челюсть, а оттуда на шею, где, кажется, ему удалось найти чувствительное место, потому как из горла Фрэнка вырвался стон.

Джерард отстраняется, снимает собственную рубашку и откидывает её куда-то вглубь комнаты, возвращаясь к Фрэнку в считанные секунды. Один вопрос резко появляется в его голове, заставляя остановиться.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Гленн Данциг - американский певец, поэт, продюсер и предприниматель, а также основатель музыкального жанра хоррор-панк и таких групп как «Misfits», «Samhain» и «Danzig».  
> [2] - Chucks = Converse.  
> [3] - ох уж этот американский английский, в котором выражение «talk to smb» означает или «разговаривать с кем-то», или «встречаться» (именно в плане отношений). Я решила, что первый вариант подходит сюда больше, но всё же решила поставить это в сноски.


End file.
